


I'll get stronger.

by shinso



Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're gonna be pirates, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll get stronger.

There’s not many things Kidd loves as much as watching the sunrise. Mechanical stuff maybe. Tomatoes, too. And sheep - they’re warm and cuddly.

He doesn’t like school, though, he hates adults and people who try to take him to orphanages. He hates their pitying gazes and consoling words. They don’t know that he’s fine this way. He doesn’t want to live in some house, he just wants to do what he feels like doing. Each and every second of his life. He already knows he can survive just fine without the help of people trying to force him to stay in some pitiful, shabby old house with other children.

Finding food is easy enough, there’s a lot of fruit trees and vegetables growing around the village. There’s even a well with fresh water, so Kidd really isn’t short on anything.

"But aren’t you cold outside?", his only friend asks one time when they hang out and he simply shakes his head. Sleeping between three or four sheep is cozy, after all. Better than any hard mattress he’s ever had to sleep on.

"If anything I can’t believe you like being indoors.", Kidd replies, crossing his arms behind his head. He side eyes his friend, mustering the other’s black eye and swollen cheek.

"At least I have a roof over my head when it rains.", his friend mutters, not convinced of his reason for defending indoors.

They sit against the wooden fence surrounding the herd of sheep, Kidd usually uses as pillows and blankets at once. It’d be weird to call them his family, but he cares about the sheep to some extent at least. Maybe that’s just normal after spending so much time with them, though. In addition, they’ve never betrayed him in any way.

"Yeah, but are you happy?", he asks and takes a look at the cloudless sky.

"You know I have no choice, Kidd. They’d just take me back.", is the low reply and Kidd feels bad for asking that question. He knows how his friend’s parents tick and it’s probably part of the reason he hates adults so much.

At least he knows he’ll never be able to trust them thanks to it.

"True.", Kidd closes his eyes and sighs. Still, he wishes he could do something about his friend’s situation. Anything at all. "I’m sorry, Killer."

"Don’t worry. Want a tomato?", Killer holds one out to Kidd and retreats his hand once it’s taken. He brushes through his blond hair, wishing that his parents would at least pay him a cut sometime.

"Thank you.", Kidd quickly takes a bite and savours the delicious taste. It’s his favourite, therefore he takes his time devouring the red fruit. His cheeks and lips are smeared with red juice once he’s finished it and a chuckle escapes Killer upon seeing the liquid run down Kidd’s chin.

"Hey, Kidd…", Killer says, raising his voice ever so slightly this time. He tries to sound sure of himself but doesn’t really succeed. "In the future… Let’s leave and sail the ocean. Let’s never come back to this place."

"What else would we do?", Kidd questions, raising an eyebrow. "That’s the only good thing there is to do in this world after all. We’ll be free and do whatever we want."

"There’s so much to see… I can’t wait.", Killer allows himself to smile. He thinks of the food they’d get to taste, the places they’d explore and the treasures they’d find.

"It’ll be us, at first, we’ll draw attention and get more members… And then I’ll be pirate king.", Kidd announces, raising a fist towards the sky. Being a pirate… It’s every child’s dream but he’d be one of the few that’d actually be able to do it.

"Have you thought of a crew name? And a pirate flag?", Killer asks, getting more and more excited. If he lives through the… situation at home, he’d be able to…

"Since I’ll be the captain it’s gonna be the Kidd pirates. And because you’re the second in command I’ll let you design the pirate flag… If you toughen up, that is.", Kidd lowers his fist. "You’re too meek, a pirate has to be rough!"

"How do I toughen up? What can I do to be…", Killer thinks about what he should be more like for a few moments, before he picks up his sentence, going with the best thing that’s come to his mind. "More like you?"

"Not like me! Though that’s a start… But you gotta aim higher. Be like… like one of the famous pirates. You know, Gold Roger or the Shichibukai.", Kidd licks his lips, also pondering about it. "I guess you have to start off by picking up a weapon… or just any kind of combat. We want to survive after all. Maybe we’ll even get our hands on devil fruits… I’d love to eat one."

"Hmmm, I’m not sure if I’d want to sacrifice my ability to swim…", Killer muses, thinking about weapons to take up instead. Physical combat is also a choice, but weapons seem like the easier and more efficient way of combat to him.

"I don’t know how to anyway and devil fruits are awesome…", Kidd has a dreamy look in his eyes as he says that. There’s so many of them, he doesn’t know the exact amount… maybe no one even knows, but he’s definitely gonna get his hands on one.

"But you’re out if they manage to push you into the sea.", Killer adds, more and more convinced that he won’t ever touch a devil fruit in his life.

"You said you don’t want to eat one, right? So you’ll just retrieve me.", Kidd simply decides and continues picturing what kind of powers he wants to achieve. Maybe super human strength… or one of those that let you turn into an animal? But… then again…

"I would.", Killer agrees. "I wouldn’t let you drown, ever."

"See, you’re toughening up bit by bit.", Kidd grins, revealing most of his teeth. "Way to go."

Killer nods and smiles for a single second in return. “I’ll get stronger, captain.”


End file.
